


"Need help, darlin'?"

by girlofthetrees



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthetrees/pseuds/girlofthetrees
Summary: This is Ruby's first year attending band camp at Howard University in Washington D.C. The first person she meets is Liam, and she quickly befriends him, along with the rest of his gang: Chubs, Vida, and Zu.
Relationships: Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Kudos: 25





	"Need help, darlin'?"

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car, turning to wave at my mom, then closing the door behind me. I walked inside the doors of Howard University in Washington D.C. and watched my mom pull away. A boy about my age got out of the next car in line, looking calm, confident, and excited. I wish I could feel like that, I thought as I looked down the hallway to my left and to my right, realizing I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go.

I was startled as someone placed a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Need help, darlin'?" with an attractive Southern drawl. I turned around, and came face-to-face with a set of piercing blue eyes. It was the boy I saw get out of the car behind mine. Up close, I could see his hair was a shiny golden blonde.

I nodded. "You here for the band camp?" he asked, nodding to the clarinet case I held in my hand.

"Um, yeah," I responded.

"Follow me," he turned and walked down the hallway to my left.

"First year?" I nodded.

"Don't worry," he grinned, "You'll love it here."

"You any good?" he asked, gesturing again to my clarinet.

"I'm decent," I replied, and hesitated before adding, " Where's your instrument?"

He laughed, holding up a pair of drumsticks I hadn't noticed before, "I'm a percussionist."

He put on an expression of mock seriousness, "If you really are as good as you say you are, you'll have to play something for me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe."

"So where you from?" he asked, trying to make small talk again. It almost felt like an interrogation, like the ones I had seen in movies where they try to get information out of criminals, but suprisingly, I didn't mind.

"Salem, Virgina." I responded.

"Ah, so nice and close." I gave him a quizzical look. I didn't think it was close at all, but his comment made more sense once he told me he lived in North Carolina.

We entered a noisy band room, the image of controlled chaos, and a dark skinned kid with glasses standing near the back of the room waved us over.

"I see you've found yourself another friend, Liam. What's her name?"

Liam whirled around to face me, an apology written all over his face, "Where are my manners. I know what instrument you play, where you live, and you already promised to play me a piece on your clarinet, but I never thought to ask your name. I'm Liam Stewart, and this is my friend Chubs."

I smiled, "Ruby Daly."

"Ruby," Liam said thoughtfully, "Like Ruby Tuesday. What a pretty name. Fitting, for a pretty girl like you."

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks, so I raised my eyebrows at this "Chubs". He seemed to understand what I meant, and shrugged.

"Liam's nickname. You can call me Charles if you want. I really don't mind either way."

I nodded, thinking it over, "I like Chubs better."

He sighed, "Most people do."

I walked towards my section to put my clarinet together as the conductor passed out our music. We were playing Hungarian Dances No. 5, one of my favorite pieces. I'm not sure if any of the other kids knew that song, but I grinned. Liam was right. I was liking it here already.

After a full morning of rehearsal, I grabbed a hamburger, fries, and an apple from the lunch line. I stared out at the cafeteria, feeling lost in the sea of rambunctious kids. Then I heard a new familiar voice call my name.

"Ruby!" I saw Liam waving at me from a small rectangular table across the cafeteria. "Over here!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for his eager friendship. He had saved me a seat next to him at the edge of the table to his left, and Chubs was on his right. There was a beautiful girl who looked about my age sitting across from me. She has lovely bronze skin and electric blue hair. Seated to the left right next to her was a young Asian girl with perfect heart-shaped lips.

"Team, this is Ruby. It's her first year." Liam pointed to the girl with blue hair, "That's Vida," and he said the young Asian girl was named "Suzume, but we call her Zu."

"It's my first year too," whispered Zu.

"Yes, Zu is entering 6th grade, and the rest of us have just finished our freshman year. I'm assuming that's your age too?" Vida's voice was forceful and commanding.

I nodded. She was a bit intimidating, but I knew she meant well and was trying to be friendly.

"What do you play?"

"Clarinet."

"Figures." Vida gestured to herself, then around the table, "I play trumpet, Chubs is tenor saxophone, Zu plays flute, and Liam is a percussionist."

I nodded. Although I admired and maybe even enjoyed Vida and her confidence, I was a just a little bit thankful when lunch was over and we went back to class.

After dinner, Liam walked me to the dorms. "Enjoy your first day here, darlin'?" I nodded.

We stopped outside the door. "Thank you for your help today," I smiled at him. Liam took my hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it, bowing deeply.

"You're welcome, milady." I rolled my eyes, trying hard to suppress my laughter.

"Zu and Vida saved you a bunk. Chubs and I are just around the corner if you need anything." I saw a second thought flicker across his face, and he looked kind of worried. "Don't come in though. The other boys may not appreciate that, so just knock and I'll answer."

I nodded. Liam began walking down the hallway. Suddenly, he turned back, "Hey, can I get your number?"

I grinned at Liam. "Only if I can have yours."

I never wanted this week to end. This was definitely a summer that I would not quickly forget.


End file.
